Borrandote de MI corazon
by Kap d Weasley
Summary: Capitulo único. Cuanto daño pueden hacerse dos personas? cuando dolida puede estar ella, por creer en falsas esperanzas. Ilusiones desvanecidas.-Un WeasleyMalfoy dramatico.


-Borrandote de mi corazon 

**-Capitulo Unico-**

_"Hoy, fue el ultimo dia que pensé en ti. Hoy, terminó lo que jamas comenzo. Cualquier vestigio de ti se anulo en mi ser. Ya no siento, ni sentiré nada, nisiquiera al escucharte nombrar. Jamas asociaré tu persona, con nadie nisiquiera con un alcance de nombre. No volveré a pensar jamas...nunca en ti, ni en tu recuerdo ni en lo que pense que pude sentir. Menos en cuanto tiempo dedique y cuanto espacio en mi corazón absurdamente ocupaste._

_Porque así me siento, absurda. Como llegue a pensar que dos personas tan diferentes podrían llegar a congeniar?! En que me base?! En las bonitas palabras...en tu que se yo. En tu estupida y mediocre idea de lo que es ser feliz. En tu cuento de hadas que presumes vivir. Despierta! Y date cuenta que las cosas no son asi. Y nunca lo serán._

_Quizas presuma al decir que soy mucho para ti. Pero es que lo soy. Tu jamas podrías imaginar cuanto podria yo haberte entregado. Incluso mi vida te hubiera dedicado, pero tu ilusamente pensaste que eso requeria demasiado esfuerzo para tu medriocre existencia. Porque eso eres, un mediocre, que en su vida podra saber que es ser amado y mucho menos amar. Te pasaras el resto de tus dias alejando a las personas que indicadamente te quisieron y aceptar a aquellas que te manipularan hasta que les des todo lo que ellas necesitan y asi cual perro te boten. Porque no seria asi esta ves? Cuantas veces me hablaste de lo solo que te sentias? Y repentinamente te ves ahora lleno de personas...De verdad aun crees que será asi siempre?_

_Me nege a aceptarlo, lo reconozco. Pero creo que por fin hiciste algo bien!!! Creo q es mas...te debo las gracias, por hacerme el favor de mi vida. Gracias por alejarme de tu vida, para no convertirme en la novia de alguien que no vale nada. Me equivoque, yo tenia fe, en que realmente pudieras tener algo que te hiciera especial, Pero quizas es la nada que tienes como corazon la que te hace ser unico. Probablemente estes al tanto de cuanto valor yo si tengo, y fue mucho para ti. Como lidiar con algo que no se conoce? Podrías tu haber convivido con alguien que si valora a las personas, o mas aun sabe querer y amar a las personas!? Mas que por cuanto sabe de que se yo cuanta tontera tienes en la cabeza. Incluso pude pecar de inocentona, de calladita...Pero créeme que prefiero ser eso, a aquellas con que prefieres ahora ser acompañado._

_Ya nisiquiera me importa tu estado como ser humano. Si alguna vez me sensibilizaste, ya no. Te juro que no te odio, pero ya no eres nadie para mi. Es cierto, tengo un dolor, que ya se convirtió en rabia, ira, pero no odio. Digamos que por fin aquel velo que me hacia ver todo rosa aun, se cayo o mas bien, tu me la rompiste en la cara._

_Hacia falta hacernos tanto daño!? O solo fue parte de tu maestria en actuar como victima?_

_NO te entiendo y creo que jamas lo hare. Y me queda pensar si en dos años pude alguna vez conocerte._

_ME arrepiento de haber sentido algo por ti. Y ojala pudiera borrar aquello de mi mente. De mi alma._

**_Pero ten claro que de mi corazón ya estas borrado._**

**_NO me importa saber si realmente alguna ves sentiste algo por mi._**_ Nisiquiera me preocupa._

_Ojala, y te digo esto sinceramente.., ojala que algun dia te des cuenta de cuanto perdiste. Pero ése dia, no me busques, no me llames, ni un mail me mandes..Porq yo tp no tengo espacio para ti. Desde hoy, hasta el resto d mis dias._

_Sin nada mas que decir......_

                                         Virginia Weasley" 

--------***------------------***-----------------------------

Hi. Esto es un arranque de enojo. Que tenia que desahogarlo. Y que mejor q escribiéndolo. 

Realmente esto va dedicado a alguien, pero muy en el subconsciente. Cada palabra dicha es verdad.

Desde el fondo d mi corazon..

**Chktita d Weasley**

**[Ex kap d Weasley]**


End file.
